The Past That Haunts Me, Follows Me Too
by Doctor-Of-The-T.A.R.D.I.S
Summary: When Tony ran away from Home in 1970 to join the Army, He didnt expect his life to spiral out of control this much.
1. Chapter 1

**An; i have taken up this prompt (my own) and this first chapter should tell you what it is. i know i have other fics on the go but i have writers block on those ones as well as my novel I am writing and i was bored of RuneScape. so this popped out. enjoy.(i hope) ( for this story it was Howard's father that helped Steve become CA )**

* * *

"I don't care Maria! The boy is a nuisance! He may have my brains, but he is useless! He cant even Shut up when i ask him to, he sleeps with anything that moves from what iv heard, and he drinks like nobody's business, he constantly party's , not only that but the boy has no impulse control, barley sleeps, and rarely eats, I don't want him here anymore, he can go to hell for all i care! he ruins the stark name!" Howard was drunk, but The listener didn't know that.

Tony Stark refused to hear the rest of his Fathers speech, pushing himself away from the door that he was listening into. Tony ran to his room and grabbed his duffle bag, and started packing his clothes into it, his brush,his toothpaste and toothbrush, his favorite book '_The Hobbit'_ and a first aid kit, along with his baby blanket, a picture of his mom that he had put into a locket (a manly one of course) and all the cash from his wallet and secret vault, that came up to about a million, as he had saved all the money he had ever been given, in case something like this happened, and only spent a small amount each time and put the rest in his vault. he looked at the form in front of him that he was going to show his fath- Howard, when he had caught the argument. He had signed up for the Army. Howard was always going on about how he should be more like Captain America , so he signed up, and because of who he was, the Army had looked past his age and ignored it , accepting him right way. he had sighed up for the Marine Corps, and in 1970, seventeen year old Tony Stark ran away from home, changed his name, and joined the Army.

* * *

The war was tough, its was brutal, and more than one occasion Tony had wanted to break down and cry, to run home to his Mom and apologize, and promise to never run again, but then he would remember Howard's words, and his resolve would turn steely and his jaw would clench. he would never go back to that man, ever.

He watched men , innocent men die in front of him, the brave soldiers that had families, brothers, sisters, kids, and parents that cared. The food was gross, the weather was horrifying , and the sleep he got was never enough. he would have nightmares of the men that died in front of him, and he would always wake up stifling the screams that wanted to pass his lips, that would give away their position if he released them.

But, despite all that, Tony loved this, becouse he was proving his father wrong, he wasn't useless, that he could put his brains to good use, in battle strategies, and that he wasn't just some immature teenager. whatever innocence and childishness that was left in tony was almost completely destroyed in the three years he spent in Vietnam, but a bit was left. enough to get him through it all with a smile on his face and jokes to make his squad smile or laugh when they were down. when they were pulled out of the war in Vietnam, Tony had no clue what to do, his PTSD was mild, but still their, he still had his Million, not spending it during the War. but he had no place to go. he kept in contact with his Army Buddies, and at twenty years old, Tony Was not sure what to do. he had no place to live, but a peek in the local paper fixed that, and he had no car.

* * *

When Tony took a look at the apartment, he gave a small smile, it wasn't a glorious place, but it was better than what he had for the past three years. the walls were a nice red with gold colored cabinets, the furniture was black, and fake, leather, and a small TV was on in the small living room area. a small cough behind him almost made him jump, but his hand went for the gun that no longer sat at his hip, and grimaced sheepishly when he saw it was just his helper that the army had given to help him integrate into regular civilian life. she smiled understandingly at him, knowing that his PTSD just made an appearance.

once she had set him up, she left and Tony immediately collapsed on the bed. he let the darkness take him to sleep, his exhausted mind needing sleep. he was inclined to give it, too.

* * *

The next day he went shopping for a car, and he couldn't find one. he had his sights set on a van when a young man that introduced himself as Dean helped him find a 1967 Chevy Impala in black. he then looked for a job, and found one as a mechanic, something to keep and busy and one he was good at. he left, and John drove around before stopping at a diner.

he had his hands clenched tightly on the menu when a enchanting voice sounded beside him, causing him to almost jump out of his skin.

"Hello , may i sit here, all the other tables are full."

Tony grunted a small yes, disgruntled at being startled by a lady, and looked up, and almost spit his coffee out. the woman was buitiful.

the Lady blushed when she notice Tony's gaze.

"H-Hello, my name is Mary Campbell."

she put out her hand to shake and Tony took it.

he introduced himself using his changed name.

"Hi, my names John Winchester."

the Lady Giggled. " like the gun?"

"ya, like the gun."

John smiled.

* * *

_**AN;** Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**An; this is a glimpse through the years , and I'm not sure how much I will update, and I am thinking of putting all my fanfiction up for adoption and starting fresh. If you would like to adopt any oth my fics I will gladly give you they as long as you update them and will not abandon them, as well as give me credit. Check this out; (delete **__**all**__** spaces)**_

_** mad challenges . live journal**_

* * *

_People are pretty forgiving when it comes to other people's families. The only family that ever horrifies you is your own._

_-Doug Coupland_

* * *

The day John met Mary, he knew that he had finally left his past behind. She was able to make him laugh, smile, and joke, and not have to fake any of the happiness that came with it. He had never felt more at home in his life than he did with Mary Campbell, and, though he never forgot his old life as Tony Stark, he pushed anything related to that into the back of his mind. They went out on movie dates, where John found out that Mary loved laughing at the horror movies, never afraid. She would snort and tell him with a whisper that that would never happen. That a vampire didn't look like that, and a number of things that made him laugh.

* * *

A year after meeting Mary, John proposed, while they were having a picnic, and John got down on his knee and said one of the cheesiest things he had ever said, reverting partially back to his old speech.

"Mary Campbell, even the cherry pie we ate together isn't as sweet as you, and I would love to make this moment sweeter than ever, I love you with all my heart, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Mary had smiled a thousand watt smile and threw her arms around John, saying yes over and over again.

John had been the happiest man on earth that day, and they married in a church in winter.

* * *

When Mary's father died, Mary was shaken, something seemed strange, but John ignored it, and comforted his wife.

* * *

When Mary got pregnant with their first child, Tony was terrified. How could he be a father when he had no experience with a proper one? It got so bad that Mary was ready to get him to see a shrink. Before she could Tony had broken down, and told her everything. She was shocked to learn he was Tony Stark, and that he dumbed himself down so no one would recognize him. That he was the Missing Stark child. She promised not to tell anyone, after hearing about his father she did not want to meet the man that pushed her husband so far that he would run away and join the army. Now knowing why Tony was so upset about becoming a father, she reassured him that he would be perfect. And she promised to help him learn.

* * *

Mary started calling him Tony when nobody was around.

* * *

Just before his son was born, John got in an exploding accident with one of the cars, and ended up giving himself crude surgery and eventually building an arc reactor, after creating a new element he called Maryniem. The glowing blue light was only covered by his almost constantly worn jacket, but only took it off in the privacy of his new home because Mary said that she loved the light, as it was a sign of his brilliance.

* * *

When Dean was born, It was another Happiest day of his life, and he did not stop smiling until weeks later, but a grin stayed on his face.

* * *

Dean grew up, and he looked so much like his mother, but you could still see the stark genes in him. Dean was smart, just like Tony, but preferred the building part to the science part. When Dean was four , two things happened.

One; he built his first engine

Two; his brother, Sam was born.

* * *

Dean loved his little brother like nobody's business, and made a promise on the day of Sammy's birth that he would protect him with his life forever. A big promise for his age, to most, but Tony knew that Dean was more mature than most.

* * *

For six months their lives were perfect.

* * *

But then it all went to hell.

* * *

Mary died in a house fire, or what he later found out, a fire caused by a Demon.

* * *

Tony was furious. He went from hotel to hotel, carefully using the half million he had left sparingly, and saving half of that for his children.

* * *

He dragged his kids on his hunt for revenge, not even noticing how dean lost his enthusiasm for working.

* * *

Years past, he raised his Sons to hunt what was out there, not noticing his youngest pulling away until it was too late, and then he was gone, only after did Tony realize he sounded like his father.

* * *

More years past, he sent his sons on a wild goose chase, and eventually met up with them.

* * *

Then the car crash happened.

And then he faked his death.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN; i will not be describing how John/Tony faked his death, but i will consider making a one-shot (a short one) if someone gives me a idea that is A) plausible B) writable ( easy to write) and C) Original and not copied from another's work (i will check) . **_

_**updated for all of my fanfictions will be all over the place, and if you follow the link on my page for mad challenges, i would love it if someone could take up one of those challenges, as i am part of the group that makes them (read: i do all the thinking, they do all the managing) and as i am the leader of that little group, i would love for it to become popular and for some challenges to be posted on that page. if you ask for a challenge exclusively by pm'ing me, i will confer with the group, and we will choose one based on your writing style which needs to be provided. certain writing styles, such as anime, some tv shows and movies, as well as most comics, we do not have experience in, but we are looking for members that have experience in those fields, and if you do have experience, please PM me, or the FF page for our group, which is named on my profile, and we will send you a form to fill out (nothing invasive) and ask you to fill it out, and you will be considered for the group. 95% of people who apply will be able to get in, but the other 5% who do not WILL be told the reason that they were not able to join. As such, we hope that you consider all of this, and We hope to see your application or challenge/prompt soon!**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

After Tony faked his death, he stayed only long enough to see his sons survive and kill the Yellow Eyed bastard. After that John used his numerous contacts (as well as five thousand dollars of his million he _still_ had not spent, and got himself a fake identity. Then he bought himself a very expensive computer, (the best one around that he could find, and at for thousand it better be) and gave his fake identity a fake background that would take a hacker better than him ( or a whole team (about 45.28 or more exactly) of them) to discover it was fake. He then changed his looks, his clothes, and reverted his personality. he trimmed and shaved until he had a very nice goatee and stylishly messy haircut that would make the woman swoon, even though he was almost forty-eight, replaced the baggy clothing he wore that hid his surprisingly muscled and trimmed body within their folds, and replace them with (expensive and stylish) jeans , tight band t-shirts, dress shirts, a couple of three piece suits, tight long sleeved shirts in black, flashy red , and grey. he got a couple of tank tops and sweats. he did not have to worry about his arc reactor showing, as he made a cover that looked and felt like flesh for it before his sons were born, not wanting to have to answer any questions on the device. he then changed his personality, back to what he had as a teenager, but a little more mature. He only thing he changed was the playboy part. He would never betray Mary just so he could hide. he then bought a mansion in Malibu with three hundred thousand, leaving him six hundred thousand five-hundred and forty nine dollars and twelve cents left.

Anthony 'Tony' John Krats was born.

* * *

A year after Tony had created his new identity, he had created inventions that made him known, and rich, such as a new cell phone and tablet, new laptops and laptop security programs, cameras, gaming systems, and games. he was a Millionaire at this point, and set up numerous charities and youth programs and centers, hiring only the best, remembering his own childhood. he had friends, not many, (three).

Miss. Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, who got her nickname when she came to him saying he made a mistake in his calculations in the money that could have lost him they had resolved the problem, (Miss. Potts was surprising good at math and could _almost_ reach his level) Tony had asked her with a raised eyebrow how she got past security, to which she blushed and stammered out an explanation, which which involved her spraying his security guards with pepper spray when they refused to let her see Mr. Krats . Tony had laughed so hard he almost fell of his chair and gave The young woman a grin, then promptly offered her a job as his personal assistant. After Tony had convinced her that no, this was not a joke, (even though he was known for his mischievous nature) and yes, she would start right away, and no, she was not in trouble for pepper spraying his guards, she ran to him and gave him a huge hug, almost triggering his PTSD from the war all those years ago. but he shoved it down, not wanting to scare the young woman, and patted her back with a grin on his face. the next day he had started calling her Pepper, and after a few weeks, it stuck.

Rhody , or Colonial James Rhodes, was the only one who he was, ( or his second identity anyways) as they had met in the war. The dark skinned man almost decked him when he realized what he had done, but after Tony explained the circumstances, he agreed to keep it a secret.

Happy Hogun, his driver and bodyguard, he met while he got jumped in an alleyway at night after he was drunk and could not protect himself. The large man had boxed his way through his attackers , gave his name, drove Tony to the hospital, and made sure he was ok before leaving, thinking that the millionaire would forget about him the next day. But when did Tony ever do what people thought he would? The first thing he did was find out the mans phone number, and when he answered offered him a job, which, after a moment of shocked silence, a few seconds of swearing, and an 'Are you for real?' he accepted.

_"Sir, your schematics are ready, would you like me to put them, on screen?"  
_

Cant forget his loyal AI, who he created only three months after faking his death.

_"sir?"_

"yea J.A.R.V.I.S, that would be great, you do that."

_"Of course sir."_

Then Of course, SHIELD had to come and barge into his life.


End file.
